orionlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Madison Raske
__TOC__ Basics Name: '''Madison Raske '''Alias(es): esse Place of birth: '''Oahu, Hawaii '''Date of birth: '''February 2, 2174 (27) '''Gender: Female Race: Scandinavian/Burgundian Height: '''5'7" '''Weight: ~120 lbs Hair: brown Eyes: blue Sexuality: '''heterosexual '''Marital Status: taken Family: *Parents, deceased *Brother, whereabouts unknown *Alexander Kalani Abilities Active Telepathy Madison's strongest and most developed power, by far, is her telepathic ability, which includes the following skills under an umbrella of psi-based powers: *Telepathic broadcasting & mind-reading: by far the easiest skill of the lot, this involves telepathic speech on Madison's part and the reading of the thoughts of non-telepathic individuals. Madison is so used to speaking telepathically that often she simply chooses not to speak, resulting in some having an impression that she is either mute or deaf. She has no problem being a mind-thief; the present crisis has eliminated what might've been an ethics debate around the matter. This kind of basic telepathy is not taxing at all, though mind-reading can be taxing if the subject has any kind of mental resistance / defense mechanism / subconscious barrier. *Mental barriers: These exist around Madison's mind, and around Alexander's, which in many ways she's expanded into, in order to prevent mind-reading on the part of others. Mental barriers are not taxing to create, but become taxing when under attack from other telepaths. *Mind control: for those who have not detected Madison's presence, mind control consists of subconscious suggestions and/or limited illusions for a short period of time. The more detection there is of her the shorter this period is, with a maximum of fifteen minutes. How close the command is to the subject's current inclinations also affects difficulty, with the hardest commands being sleep (unless the subject is tired) or self-harm (which is impossible). Minds with which she is already highly familiar are easier. Due to the nature of their relationship, Alexander's mind is the easiest to access, but because he's received the injection, his episodes can prove very difficult to tone down. 99% of the time, this trick is those are not the droids you are looking for, in order to assist Madison & Alex with any mischief they might be performing -- or to keep them hidden from those they see as enemies and rivals. This is the most taxing of her telepathy tricks. *Mental bonds: by far the most complicated ability, this creates a 24/7 link between the telepath and the subject. Those in the Sanar bloodline often have this kind of bond pre-existing at a low level in their family units and, in a fashion, to their ancestors (a branch of telepathy known as 'superconscious' telepathy, ie, that of the collective). It rarely can be created between a pereldar and an outsider. In this case, it has. Bonds can allow the telepath's extension, as it were, into the total perceptions of another mind; they are incredibly intrusive and impossibly intimate. By becoming mentally bonded with another being, the telepath runs the risk of suffering injury, coma, or death should the bonded mind be damaged or destroyed. Madison's bond to Alexander has been automatic since it happened and creates no drain of mental energy whatsoever, except in the event that she's using it to prevent him from being an ultraviolent psychopath. Madison regularly and completely over-extends herself as a telepath, and therefore suffers Chronic Migraines, some light-sensitivity (which does not affect her perception, though it does generally result in headaches), and insomnia. During a seven-day week, she averages four hours of sleep a night, if she's lucky, and usually crashes for twelve or more hours at the end of such a stretch. Psychometry A tie-in to the mental powers listed above, Madison can relay information about the past only of objects or locations, unless that information has been removed from the superconscious by either another person familiar with psychometry or a null. Superacuity is the peak of activity in the brain center for coordination and accuracy. a person with this ability can hit any target exactly; they can balance like second-nature, along with keener spatial awareness and have extremely sharp vision. For example, one would be able to sense without effort when a slight change occurs within their environment. This would even allow one to judge distances accurately. Such a person might also prove useful against perception-distorting abilities such as luminescence (however, luminescence in Madison's case is virtually guaranteed to be migraine-inducing). Miscellaneous Category:Characters Category:Bloodlines Category:Telepathy Category:Psychometry Category:Superhuman Accuracy